Snow Shadow
by Larg And Soel
Summary: Summary: La blancura inunda un pasado y al difuminarse se revela la razón por la que no estaban juntos… La sed de poder
1. White Dreams

**Aclaraciones:**_ (Larg)_, (**_Soel)._**

_(Ok, respira HoOondo...Brrr Brrr) **(Maah Maah) **(Soel...¬¬) **(Amm concentración) **(Soel!¬¬) **(Larg, trato de concentrarme para presentar el fic...) **(#¬¬ Mi querida Soel, ya estamos presentando el fic) **(En serio??? O.o) **(Sii...¬¬)_

_**(OOhh mira que cosas jejeje °n.n) **(Empezemos)_

_(Estimados Lectores, lectoras, niños, niñas, extraterrestres y todo ser viviente...tambien cuentan los arboles...ahhh y cuiden el Medio Ambiente!) (_**_Sipo! Es muy muy muy importante jeje...)_**_(SII por que si no luego donde habitaremos??)_**_(En... Marte?? °^.^)_**(_Ammm esta bien...el punto aqui es que hay que cuidar el medio ambiente... o si no nos qudaremos sin Oxigeno...)_**_(Y sin el Agua!!)_**(_Cuyos simbolos son H2O...)_**_(Has estado estudiando química vdd???)_**_**(**Siii!!)__(**A ver...cual es el elemento Li???)**__(Litio!...ese es el que mejor me se.....)_**_(JAJAJA! por que sera..._****_°^.^)_**_(n.n Creo que nos desviamos...otra vez...bueno ahora los lectores sabranmejor química...bueno este fic empezo por que nosotras...)**(Estabamos pasadas de copas...)**(No indages nuestros secretos Soel!!)**(Lo dije en voz alta!?!?)**(SIII!)**(Lo siento no pude con la culpa...)**(Esta bien te comprendo... te acuerdas de nuestros encuentros con Eriol y Shaoran....)**(Larg!!!! Shhhh!)**(Upps!!!...b-bueno eso se puede olvidar *risita nerviosa*)**(Ammm s-sii! p-por s-supuesto!...por cierto de que hablabamos??)**(De que este fic fue hecho al fusionar nuestra I-M-A-G-I-N-A-C-I-O-N!)**(No era resaca??...que diga si! nuestra imaginación! jeje)**(La compañia Larg&Soel presentan esta...Locura.. que diga historia!!..resultado de años...meses...dias...)**(De meditación....concentración....con decirles que nos fuimos a Inglaterra para encontrar esa inspiración de la que tanto hablamos...)**(Pero el video es de Italia...***Ejem* **a es vdd!! Inglaterra luego Italia....por cierto el video pertenece a la cancion en la que nos inspiramos desde el principio Violet Hill de Cold Play.)**(Fue idea de mi cloncita menor!!*Aplausos*)**(*Bravo!!* jeje la cancion es muy buena se las recomiendo!! A si que como esta basada en esa cancion y como lo dice el titulo, no se extrañen de encotrar muchas cosas violetas y mucha nieve en este fic....)**(Bueno sin mas anuncios alucinantes...aki comienza la historia.....)**_

**Snow Shadow**

**Summary: La blancura inunda un pasado y al difuminarse se revela la razón por la que no estaban juntos… La sed de poder**

**Prologo**

_**White Dreams**_

_Was a long and dark December__ (Era un largo y oscuro Diciembre)_

_From the rooftops I remember__ (En los tejados según recuerdo)_

_There was snow (__Había nieve__)_

_White snow (__Blanca nieve__)_

_Clearly I remember (__Claramente recuerdo__)_

_From the windows they were watching (__que de las ventanas nos observaban__)_

_While we froze down below (__Mientras abajo, nos congelábamos__)_

_When the future's architecture __(Cuando por arquitectos de el futuro__)_

_By a carnival of idiots on show (__Tenemos un carnaval de idiotas de espectáculo__)_

_You'd better lie low__ (será mejor que se encuentren abajo)_

Se respiraba un aire lleno de paz… el cielo color purpura con tonalidades naranjas y rosadas daba un aire de esperanza y fantasía. El paisaje era blanco como las alas de los ángeles, había un aroma a pino fresco pero si respirabas demasiado aire te picaba un poco la nariz, sobre una colina había una pequeña cabaña de madera café oscuro, era muy acogedora y simple, salía humo de la chimenea, por las pequeñas ventanas se asomaba un poco de luz, en donde estaban seis jóvenes, dos chicos y cuatro chicas, reunidos en _secreto_…

Todo sería perfecto ese cinco de diciembre… o al menos eso creían…

- Uy… mi querida Soel, ya estás muy ancianita… luego como nos seguirás el paso – dijo un joven de ojos azulados alto, tez blanca y cabello negro al que agarraba en una pequeña coleta, con una sonrisa burlona pasando un brazo por el hombro de una joven de tez morena clara, cabello negro como la noche y rizado hasta un poco debajo de los hombros adornado por dos broches en forma de Sol, sus ojos castaños oscuros con un brillo especial, una chica muy linda de apenas diecisiete años, sus mejillas denotaban un tono rosado, la cual tenía un hermoso pastel color celeste frente a ella.

- ¡Ja, mira quién habla Clow… tu eres mucho más viejo que nosotros! – voltea su rostro aparentando indignación, pero mentalmente decía:

_¡No quites tu lindo bracito… por favor… no lo quites!_

- Me estas ofendiendo… pero no te acuerdas de que entre más grande más sabio –sigue con su sonrisa burlona.

- Ya déjense de tonterías… cantemos las mañanitas – aplaude entusiasmadamente una joven de tez blanca pero no como el color de una estatua sino que tenía una tonalidad rosada, dieciséis años, ojos celestes y claros con rayitos lilas, cabello largo hasta media espalda y ondulado de color miel recogido con una diadema rosada.

- Si… eso es una buena idea Larg... ¿no crees Eiko? – dijo una joven de cabellera castaña hasta los hombros recogido por dos tiras de lazo rosado, ojos verdes, tez blanca, con una sonrisa amable en su bello rostro.

- ¿Eh?... si…claro… Hanako – contesto la joven de hermoso cabello negro y corto con una sonrisa tranquila, era una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos violáceos brillantes llenos de sabiduría y de imágenes que aun no se cumplían.

La joven que se llamaba Larg la observo atentamente, algo ocultaba, lo sabía, era un presentimiento lo veía en los ojos de Eiko, pero no dijo nada, ella respetaba el silencio de las personas.

- Entonces… cantemos – gritaba eufórica Hanako acercándose hacia Soel.

- Una… dos… tres… - empezó el conteo Larg y dos jóvenes se observaron directamente a los ojos en forma cómplice.

- _El día en que tu naciste nacieron todas las flores… - _empezaron Eiko, Larg y Hanako.

- _El día en que tú naciste los doctores se asustaron… - _fueron interrumpidas por dos jóvenes –, _las vacas no dieron leche y los pollitos se suicidaron… El día en que tú moriste los doctores se alegraron, las vacas dieron leche y los pollitos resucitaron…_

- ¡Acaso piensan que es gracioso! – exclama con los brazos cruzados Larg.

- Pero… quisieron que cantáramos las mañanitas – se excuso un joven de tez trigueña, cabello castaño oscuro y rebelde, ojos ámbar como dos piedras brillantes y frías a la vez, un aura llena de altivez, un carácter despreocupado; claro que era muy apuesto.

- Son unos inmaduros… debí sospecharlo – dijo la joven de ojos celestes.

- Pero no fue así Larg, de seguro tus poderes están fallando - dijo desinteresado.

- Perdón… Ja… no es mi culpa que sus mentes sean tan pequeñas que no se pueda percibir algún pensamiento coherente, en especial _tu_ _Xiang_ – se defendió Larg.

- Oye… como que tenemos cerebro de nuez – se quejo Clow.

- Yo nunca dije cerebro de nuez… ahg – alza una ceja y lo mira extrañada.

- Em… chicos por favor es mi cumpleaños… no empiecen, en especial ustedes dos – dijo Soel con su habitual sonrisa dirigiéndose a Xiang y Larg.

- ¡Pero si yo no hice nada! – dijeron los tres: Larg, Clow y Xiang.

Las otras tres jóvenes los observaban con una gotita en la nuca, al parecer nunca cambiarían pero hacían que sus vidas no fueran monótonas, distrayéndose de sus obligaciones.

En especial Xiang y Larg, eran demasiado competitivos, nada se podía hacer cuando ambos se retaban, con una simple mirada se sabía que había problemas… Pero después andaban risa y risa como si nada hubiera sucedido, aunque nunca se podría decir quién ganaría.

Soel miro de soslayo a Hanako, era una chica muy dulce, simplemente bastaba una sonrisa de ella para que cualquier corazón de piedra se deshiciera en segundos… bueno _casi_ todos. Luego acto seguido dirigió su mirada a su mejor amiga Larg, sabía su secreto, y lo guardaba recelosamente al igual que ella lo hacía con el suyo. Sufría mucho por no poder expresar lo que sentía, pero ella sabía que su sueño era algo que nunca sucedería…

- ¡Vamos, Soel! - le dijo Eiko, ella inmediatamente reacciono al escuchar la voz de su amiga y se puso un poco roja -. Quita esa cara que parece como si estuviéramos en un funeral…

Larg dejo de discutir, para ver a su amiga, cosa que puso un poco molesto a Xiang que aun no terminaba de argumentar.

- ¿Te volviste a sentir mal? - le pregunto Larg con los ojos llenos de preocupación a lo cual no pudo menos que sonreír.

- Para nada - dijo esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas -. Estoy bien.

- ¡Como se están tardando yo ya voy a empezar a comer pastel!- Anuncio Clow y sin más embarro su mano en el pastel.

- ¡Como se te ocurre! - le regaño Larg y lo empezó a corretear por todo el cuarto.

Justo en ese momento Eiko se desplomo con un golpe sordo en el suelo, todos voltearon a verla y Hanako la levanto levemente entre sus brazos.

- ¡¿Qué sucede, Eiko?! - preguntó escandalizada, eran mejores amigas desde que tenía memoria, aunque sus familias no se agradaran, esas dos pequeñas habían seguido con su amistad hasta ese momento, ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su consejera.

Sin ella, ninguno de los que se encontraban presentes hubiera seguido con su amistad. Ella era la que, mediante un hechizo, había puesto una barrera mágica alrededor de la colina en donde se encontraba la cabaña para que ninguno de sus familiares los encontrara.

Eiko, miro a su alrededor aterrada.

- ¡EL ESTA AQUÍ! - gritó mientras se desplomaba por segunda vez, su fuerza se desvanecía estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para resistir los ataques a la barrera, su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

Soel sin tiempo que perder abandono la habitación y se dirigió hacia el sótano, estaba segura de haber preparado una poción que le daría un poco de tiempo a Eiko. Lo encontró en un estante, el pequeño frasco que la contenía estaba empolvado pero aun así la poción le ayudaría.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras pero en ese momento la dejo de sentir. Salto los últimos peldaños que quedaban pero al momento de llegar a la habitación, se dio cuenta de que ya no era necesario.

Eiko se encontraba en los brazos de Hanako, su piel ahora lucia de un tono demasiado pálido, mucho más que la fría nieve que caía del cielo en ese momento; entre sus hermosos cabellos Hanako escondía su rostro empapado por cristalinas lagrimas saladas. Mientras todos miraban al piso de madera y guardaban silencio como muestra de respeto a una de sus mejores amigas.

Al parecer el sufrimiento de Hanako también lo compartía Clow que de sus ojos escaparon dos lágrimas, su prometida ahora estaba muerta, y Eiko apretó fuertemente sus puños. La mujer que el más amaba sobre toda la tierra yacía en el suelo.

Un repentino temblor los interrumpió en medio de su pena, haciéndoles recordar que aun estaban en peligro.

- ¡Ustedes encárguense del cuerpo de Eiko! - les grito a las muchachas que aun lloraban por su amiga -. Xiang y yo trataremos de distraerlo - mientras ellos salían por la puerta principal

Larg y Soel se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Hanako. En ese momento una pequeña mariposa negra entro en la habitación, Larg y Soel la vieron entrar y asintieron. Intentaron de todo para que Hanako dejara el cuerpo de Eiko, pero ella seguía aferrada y lloraba cada vez más fuerte.

- ¡Hana, no quiero hacer esto contigo! - le advirtió Larg, sin embargo Hanako no la escuchaba.

Era verdad a ella le dolía muchísimo el hecho de que Eiko estuviera… bueno que ella se hubiera ido, pero ahora sus vidas peligraban y si no querían ser las siguientes tenían que moverse.

- No va a ceder, Larg… - le dijo Soel analizando la situación. Ante estas palabras Larg suspiro, no tenía remedio, entonces con la palma de su mano toco la sien de Hanako haciendo que esta se desmayara.

Una estrella se dibujo en el suelo, de cinco picos, formada por enredaderas como las de los árboles cuando rodean algún poste, entre los espacios habían tres hojas, era de un color dorado opaco, pero irradiaba una luz destellante.

- ¿Ella estará bien? - le preguntó Soel mientras veía como el cuerpo de Hanako se desvanecía en el aire.

- No lo sé - dijo Larg con voz entrecortada con sus ojos más claros que antes -, necesita descansar.

Las dos amigas se miraron ambas tenían el rastro de las lagrimas en el rostro. Habían estado resistiendo el impulso de llorar por intentar darle valor a Hanako, pero ahora ya ninguna de las dos se pudo contener.

- La voy extrañar, Larg, e-ella era t-tan linda… - empezó a sollozar, las dos amigas se abrazaron y lloraron juntas.

- Y-yo también la voy a extrañar mucho - le dijo Larg -, pero si no nos v-vamos rápido de aquí su s-sacrificio va a ser en v-vano – dijo hipando.

Mediante magia hicieron levitar el cuerpo de su amiga, hasta el jardín trasero, Soel, pronuncio unas palabras mientras el signo de la estrella volvía a aparecer, la tierra se movió haciendo un gran agujero donde depositaron el cuerpo de Eiko, su cabello decorado con flores blancas. Se veía tan serena, era como si estuviera dormida, pero había algo que no encajaba en aquel hermoso y pálido rostro, una mueca. Era de tristeza. Cuidadosamente Soel cubrió con tierra, no sin antes lanzar algunas flores de Sakura en la tumba.

- ¿Qué deberíamos decirle a su familia? - le susurro Soel.

- Primero debemos salir de esta - le dijo mientras echaba a correr hacia donde se encontraban Clow Y Xiang -, ¿no lo crees?

Ambas, miraron hacia donde ahora reposaba su amiga, justo detrás del lugar en donde creían que estarían seguros…

Llegaron a acompañar a Clow y Xiang, ambos observaban a un hombre. Un hombre con un aura oscura, tan oscura como lo era el mismo, tenía el cabello castaño claro corto, ojos verdes fríos y opacos, su piel de un tono cremoso, pero tan áspera al tacto como un hierro oxidado, en su rostro un ceño fruncido le recorría la frente.

- Veo que… encontraron la forma de… juntarse – dijo el hombre serenamente.

- Eso es lo que observa… señor… Kishimoto – dijo Xiang fríamente.

- Jovencito… deberías de tenerme más respeto, no soy uno de tus criados para que me hables en ese tono, _Xiang_ – sonrió ladinamente y dirigiendo su mirada a cierta joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azules oscuros antes celestes.

- A usted no le he dado permiso de tutearme, así que no puede pedir algo que no da.

- Mmm… igual que tu… _encantador_ padre – no quitaba su mirada de la joven a quien observaba, la cual le regresaba la mirada con rabia.

Xiang iba a levantar la mano en donde traía su espada, pero no podía, era como si una fuerza lo detuviera.

- No lo hagas, aun no – ordeno Larg suavemente desde su lugar a unos centímetros de él.

- Ja… ya veo quien tiene el control de todo – dijo Kishimoto con desdén.

- ¿Que es lo que quiere? No le basta con ocasionar… la… la… – Soel no pudo terminar su oración, su voz era dura al principio, algo muy extraño en ella, pero después se volvió entrecortada.

- Lo que quiero es a _mi_ _hija_ – dijo el hombre mientras Xiang apretaba con fuerza el mango de su espada.

- No se la voy a dar, ya basta de lo que ustedes, los que se dicen llamar nuestros padres, hagan lo que sea por el poder, y más usted – dijo Xiang con rabia.

Y si, habían aguantado años las guerras entre sus familias, pero los Kishimoto le tenían un profundo odio a la Dinastía Li, una de las más poderosas en toda china. Ellos no tenían la culpa de que sus familias quisieran saciar su avaricia, ese afán de poseer algo que no podrían controlar, siempre había sido así, desde sus antepasados hasta la actualidad, siempre era una _"Guerra Familiar"_ como ellos le llamaban a esas peleas innecesarias por el poder de algo que ni siquiera sus propios padres conocían.

- No es su dueño, solo porque sea su padre no le da derecho de hacerla infeliz – dijo Soel al susodicho hombre.

- Querida, no eres quien para darme órdenes, por favor, háblenle a mi hija… Hanako, su madre está muy preocupada por ella, no quieren hacerle pasar un mal gusto a mi esposa o ¿sí? Además no quiero recurrir a la fuerza – sonrió ladinamente.

- Señor Kishimoto, por favor, yo me hare responsable de llevarle a su hija con bien con tal de que no ocasione… otro inconveniente a su vida oscura – dijo Clow, quien había estado callado durante todo ese tiempo, observando lo que ocurría, tenía que aguantarse las ganas de matarlo por lo que había ocasionado.

- Ja… me da igual… si no lo hacen… se atenderán a las consecuencias – dijo el padre de Hanako levantando su mano izquierda haciendo movimientos rectos -. Es una lástima, Larg – su seriedad y arrogancia eran descaradas, pues con ese movimiento hizo un corte en forma de pentagrama en el hombro de Larg, el cual estaba sangrando.

- A- acaso… piensas que el dolor me hace débil – dijo Larg sin alguna expresión, solo haciendo presión en la herida.

Pero el no contesto, su plan estaba más allá de una simple herida que se sana con el tiempo pero deja cicatriz…

- Es mejor que terminemos con esto de una buena vez… estoy aburrido de ser civilizado – termino diciendo Kishimoto.

- La primera vez que coincidimos – dijo Xiang con frialdad en su voz preparando su espada para cualquier ataque, para después voltear su cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda -. Será mejor que se vayan – les dijo a las dos chicas que lo miraron seriamente.

- No – dijeron ambas jóvenes firmemente.

- Xiang tiene razón, no…

- Clow… es nuestra decisión, no los vamos a dejar solos ante esto – sonrió Soel aunque más que una sonrisa parecía una mueca.

Y ambos sabiendo que no las podrían retractar accedieron. Ambos jóvenes se posicionaron delante de ellas quienes se miraron fijamente con un asentimiento uniendo sus manos con una sonrisa triste para después mirar hacia el frente en donde los observaba Kishimoto.

Larg, era la única herida hasta ese momento, tenía que vengarse, nadie la tocaba sin arrepentirse después, y menos arruinando el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga con la que estaba más conectada que con alguna otra persona; además de que una rabia se apoderaba de ella al pensar en lo que sucedió hace unos minutos con otra de sus mejores amigas.

Un burbuja negra cubrió todo ese precioso paisaje, el que antes estaba rodeado de colores purpuras y blancos, de colores llenos de esperanza… Ahora, solo era una penumbra de dolor y… lucha… por la esperanza de que todo terminara bien…

Xiang tenía su ceño fruncido, le tenía tanto odio a ese hombre quien se hacía llamar padre de Hanako, la joven que cautivo a su corazón, la que lo inundo de amor y calidez, lo bueno es que ahora ella no estaba ahí, ya era suficiente con que su mejor amiga hubiera… fallecido. Su amigo, Clow, sostenía su báculo firmemente, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y amargura dejando atrás su característica mirada burlona.

Y así, los cuatro estaban preparados para lo que se aproximara.

- Ustedes lo pidieron – se elevo por los aires con una sonrisa tan fría como el hielo de la cúspide de una montaña.

- Prepárense – dijo Clow con su mirada fija en Kishimoto.

Todos asintieron, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

- ¡Larg! – grito Soel asustada pero tenía que ser fuerte pues Kishimoto comenzó a enredar a Larg con un hilo de humo negro, pero ella solo respiraba tranquila mientras Xiang con su espada trataba de atravesar ese hilo que, aunque fuera extraño, no se podía atravesar, era como una masa dura e irrompible con apariencia de algo traspasable.

- Agh… ¡Dios del trueno ven! – Grito sonoramente pero el trueno se detuvo - ¿Qué rayos…?

- Siempre te he dicho que mantengas la… calma – dijo entrecortadamente Larg que tenía los ojos cerrados manteniendo el rayo quieto -. Pudiste ocasionar… alguna catástrofe – abrió sus ojos azules oscuros para mirarlo desde su posición, su respiración era pausada pero seguía tranquila.

Clow… movió su báculo circularmente enviando un viento frio y helado, a lo cual Kishimoto no pudo protegerse dejando caer a Larg.

- ¡Larg! – se acerco su amiga preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Xiang apretando su espada contra los ataques de furia de Kishimoto mientras Clow lo seguía atacando.

- Si… - dijo levantándose con su respiración agitada.

- Amiga… ¿estás segura de que quieres seguir? – pregunta preocupada Soel.

- Claro, ya sabes que ninguna tormenta me derrumba – le sonrió -. Ahora… ayudémosles, no pueden solos y menos sin nosotras – dijo altivamente acercándose a ellos.

- Obvio.

Se acercaron a ambos jóvenes flanqueándolos. El signo de la estrella de cinco picos se hizo presente de nuevo, debajo de las dos chicas. A Soel se le apareció un báculo, el mango era como el tronco de un árbol rodeado con hojas doradas, una estrella de cinco picos como enredaderas adornaba la cúspide del báculo. Mientras que a Larg, sus manos fueron cubiertas por unos guantes plateados como diamantes, y en su frente apareció la estrella de cinco picos característica de su magia.

Kishimoto sonrió arrogante, observándolos como poca cosa.

- Creen que ustedes cuatro podrán contra mi… ya destruí a su amiga… ustedes serán una diversión para mí.

Ese comentario hizo que los cuatro se enfurecieran más.

Y así, se dio comienzo a la verdadera pelea…

- ¡_Venom Flowers_! – grito Soel moviendo su báculo, haciendo aparecer un jardín de flores rosadas, pero no eran cualquier flor, eran unas parecidas a las rosas en sus pétalos pero tan largas como los alcatraces, el tallo verde musgo con rojizo cobrizo, en el centro un punto morado brillante resaltaba.

- Ja… contigo las flores siempre son lo principal verdad – dijo Kishimoto alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

Pero Soel no contesto. De repente Larg alzo su mano dirigiéndola hacia las flores, concentrándose en lo que hacía, de repente los puntos morados explotaron marchitando a las flores, pero permanecieron en el centro en una gran esfera.

Clow, puso una transparente capa sobre los cuatro para protegerlos de la poción venenosa que contenían esas flores, Larg tenía su mano en un puño alzado para después soltar su puño y dirigirlo hacia el hombre de traje negro.

Pero… nada sucedió, Kishimoto sonrió.

- Acaso piensan que soy estúpido, yo también tengo mis trucos – dijo alzando su mano enviando una ráfaga de viento hacia ellos.

- Es muy fuerte… - dijo Clow concentrándose.

- Tranquilo, ya no utilices tu magia… podremos hacerlo… _pase lo que pase, todo estará bien –_ dijo Soel citando las palabras de su amiga.

- Está bien… - suspiro - ¿Listos? – pregunto recibiendo un "Si".

La capa se desvaneció lentamente mientras los cuatro se agarraban de las manos para sostenerse, hasta que la ráfaga desapareció. Pero al desaparecer, apareció un grupo de soldados vestidos de negro.

- Disfrútenlo – dijo Kishimoto.

Xiang preparo su espada no sin antes observar a Larg con una ceja alzada, a lo cual ella solo asintió ceñuda pues no le gustaba la violencia, Clow lo imito pero con su báculo les irradiaba una luz blanca que los partía en dos, Soel conjuraba algo en susurros que ocasiono la aparición de cuatro pirámides doradas que al contacto con uno de los soldados estos se esfumaban, Larg con solo observar alguna parte del cuerpo de los soldados esta se separaba del cuerpo para quedar en el suelo, dejando una sangre morada chillante, o sino con su mano manipulaba a quien quisiera para que atacara contra alguien más… no le gustaba la violencia pero a veces esta era necesaria.

Kishimoto solo observaba, cada movimiento de espada, cada conjuro, cada extirpación corporal, todo, no se perdía detalle alguno, analizando como algunos recibían golpes o cortaduras pero seguían ahí… luchando contra él.

De repente, aburrido de solo observar, comenzó con el primer paso de su _sacrificio_.

Hizo renacer del suelo dos cadenas para que sostuvieran a Soel, esta se sorprendió dejando caer su báculo y dejando soltar un gritito desde su garganta, sus muñecas eran sostenidas por las cadenas fuertemente. Los tres jóvenes voltearon al escuchar el sonido, dejando de luchar.

- ¡Soel! – grito Clow acercándose a ella.

- ¡Ah! – se quejo Soel retorciéndose bajo la nieve.

- Si te acercas, tu querida amiga no sobrevivirá, acaso quieres otra muerte en tu conciencia, Clow – dijo el hombre de negro sombríamente ocasionando que Clow se detuviera impotente -. Muy bien decidido.

- ¡Suéltala! ¡Ya…! – grito desesperada Larg, viendo como su amiga sufría.

- ¡Maldito! ¿Qué ganas con esto? Si nos matas no conseguirás lo que quieres – dijo fríamente Xiang.

- Haz lo que te ordeno si no quieres que… - pero Larg se detuvo en lo que iba a decir, pues había caído al suelo frio, sintiendo un peso sobre ella. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con Xiang sobre ella.

- Luego dices quien es el acelerado – susurro observándola con seriedad.

- Ja… falle o mejor dicho le atine – dijo con altivez el de aura oscura.

- ¡Ah…! Estás herido – dijo Larg sintiendo el hilillo rojo de sangre que escurría de la pierna de Xiang hacia su mano derecha también herida pero levemente, ocasionando que ambas sangres se fusionaran en una.

- No es nada, y tu igual – se levanto con una mueca para después ayudar a Larg a levantarse, sino fuera por las circunstancias ese momento hubiera sido toda una fantasía cumplida.

- Ya me canse… y no me gusta que jueguen conmigo – dirigió su mirada helada hacia Kishimoto.

- Jaja… pues a mí me gusta jugar, Larg – le respondió.

- Pues no mas – dijo levantando su mano dirigida hacia él para después bajarlo hacia el suelo en un movimiento tan rápido que ni el mismo se lo esperaba.

- Ahg… _querida_ no hubieras hecho eso – se levanto para después enredarla con un lazo negro que la apretaba desde los pulmones hasta las piernas, elevándola unos metros sobre Xiang.

- ¡Dios del fuego… ven! – Grito Xiang enviando un hilo de fuego hacia Kishimoto haciéndolo caer - ¡Dios del viento… ven! – siguió atacándolo enviándolo por los aires, jamás dejaría que hiciera más daño. Preparo su espada, dio un salto hasta Kishimoto y le ataco en el hombro para después caer, escuchando el sonido del cuerpo de Kishimoto al caer.

Su respiración era agitada, ese movimiento lo hizo por instinto y en un santiamén se le ocurrió, aun con su pierna herida. Pero al voltear, no vio el cuerpo.

- ¡Ahg! – escucho el quejido proveniente de Larg, que la apretaban cada vez más con el lazo, ocasionándole mas cortadas por su cuerpo.

- ¡Larg! – Gritaron Clow y Xiang, que estaban estáticos, acorralados, sin saber qué hacer.

Por un lado estaba Soel encadenada y ahogada en sufrimiento, Larg estaba perdiendo lucidez y su magia se disminuía cada vez más, pues los lazos absorbían su poder lentamente.

Cuando desde el centro de esa esfera de negrura, una esfera rosada hacia presencia con un cuerpo dentro de ella, la esfera descendía lentamente hacia el suelo helado.

- Hana… ko – eso fue lo que salió de los labios de Xiang.

Si, era Hanako, después de que Larg perdía su fuerza, su magia disminuía constantemente ocasionando que todo lo que contenía su poder se deshiciera.

- Hasta que mi hija hace su aparición – sonrió Kishimoto.

Hanako Kishimoto, se localizaba en el suelo, sus labios empezaban a temblar, sus gesticulaciones se contraían, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, sus parpados dejaban ver como sus globos oculares giraban, su cuerpo empezó a moverse, sus mejillas aun demostraban los rastros de esa agua salada que nacía de sus ojos y se perdía en la nada, abrió sus ojos lentamente, y al hacerlos observo una gran oscuridad sobre ella.

- Hanako… hija, hasta que te encuentro – al escuchar esa áspera voz, su cuerpo se tenso y sus ojos se quedaron abiertos.

- Pa-pa-padre – dijo la chica con un poco de terror en la voz.

- Si preciosa, nos tenias muy preocupados – fingió preocupación mientras se acercaba a su hija.

- No se acerque – escucho decir a Xiang.

- Y ¿Por qué no? – volteo a observarlo.

- Xiang… ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Hanako levantándose, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Larg, Soel, Xiang, Clow, todos ellos lastimados o pálidos, pero… ahí fue cuando le vino a la mente la muerte de su amiga…

- Eiko… - susurro adolorida –. Eiko… Tu… - dijo volteando a ver a su padre -, cómo pudiste… co-como… ella era mi amiga… ¡cómo! – grito Hanako embocando su báculo.

- Hija… todo es por tu…

- Por mi bien… o por el tuyo, acaso crees que me gusta ver a mis amigos sufrir, que nuestras familias no se puedan llevar bien… a veces… a veces dudo de tu amor por mí – dijo Hanako mientras las lágrimas reaparecían y bajaba su báculo.

- Hanako… no empieces a decir algo como eso.

- Porque, si es la verdad.

- Hanako por favor, es mejor…

- Que me quede callada… créeme padre… ya eso no funcionara, quebraste la única parte de mi que aguantaba el hecho de tu maldad, pero… yo… yo…

- Tú que hija… no puedes hacer nada en contra mía.

- Ella no pero yo si – dijo Clow.

- Ja… Por favor, no me hagas reír.

- No lo hago – dijo esto para después apretar con fuerza su báculo y moverlo horizontalmente al lado izquierdo haciendo que una luz celeste resplandeciera desde la cúspide del báculo. La luz se dirigió a Kishimoto ocasionando que su brazo derecho se congelara.

- Maldito… ¡pero con esto no logras nada! – dijo mientras se escuchaba un quejido de dolor por parte de Soel, la cual derramo unas lagrimas que se difuminaron en la nieve.

- Déjala… padre por favor, no nos hagas más daño – suplico Hanako.

- No le roges nada… no merece que le pidas algo – dijo Xiang que seguía debajo de Larg pero atento a lo que el que se hacía llamar padre de Hanako hiciera contra ella o sus amigos.

- Mi querida pequeña… yo jamás te haría daño – comento Kishimoto observándola fijamente.

- Pero a ellos si – le dijo cabizbaja.

- _Ellos_ no son de mi sangre.

- Pero son _mis _amigos y…

- ¿Y qué? No me digas que sientes algo por alguien en especial hija – dijo con burla en su voz.

- Yo… yo…

- Déjame decirte pequeña que entre un grupo de amigos lo peor es enamorarse.

- Pero es lo más hermoso que existe papa ¿Acaso tu no amas a mi mama? – pregunto.

- Hija… eso es algo distinto – contesto simplemente.

Se hizo un silencio profundo, mientras Hanako seguía llorando, aunque no era la única, Larg se aguantaba las lágrimas, nunca le gustaba demostrar su llanto frente a las personas, todo lo opuesto a Hanako y Soel.

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar y a agrietarse. De las grietas salía un fuego tan rojo como la sangre, ahora la nieve ya no era blanca sino roja, ese fuego en forma de lazo agarro a los tres jóvenes magos que quedaban sueltos, Hanako, Clow y Xiang.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? – dijo Xiang tratando de zafarse del fuego indoloro.

- Lo que debí de haber hecho hace tiempo, pero como ustedes nunca se callaban y solo querían hablar pues les di tiempo solo que soy un poco desesperado – se fue acercando a Soel que tenía sus ojos cerrados y no hablaba por que su boca había sido cubierta por una banda negra -. Soel, eres tan linda - dijo levantando su barbilla escuchando las quejas de Clow -, es una lástima que muchos no puedan observar eso – le susurro al oído -. Pero yo si lo puedo ver – le beso la mejilla pero ella la trataba de apartar.

- ¡Suél-te-la! – intento gritar Larg con esfuerzo.

- Ni que se diga de ti mi querida Larg eres… _impresionante_ – se lleva a Soel en brazos caminando hacia Larg.

Dejo a Soel debajo de Larg, para después liberar a Larg que cayó rendida al suelo, y empezó a respirar el aire que le cupiera en sus pulmones pero no duro mucho porque sintió la mano de Kishimoto en su cuello que la levanto unos centímetros del suelo.

- Ah… sue- suéltame – susurro con desprecio.

- Larg, es mejor que cooperes si no quieres ver morir a las personas más importantes para ti – dijo mientras apretaba mas los amarres de los tres jóvenes aprisionados.

- Es-está bien, pero no les hagas daño.

- Perfecto.

La posiciono de tal manera que la espalda de ella chocara con su pecho y con un brazo aprisionara su cuello.

- Esto no será muy doloroso – apareció de su mano izquierda un cuchillo afilado.

- Pero para ti sí, hay efectos tardíos – comento Larg ásperamente con una extraña sonrisa ocasionando que el hombre frunciera el ceño, pues ella hablaba sobre lo del hechizo de _Venom Flowers_, el cual desubicaba a las personas por un tiempo, al principio no les ocurría nada pero con tan solo inhalarlo estaban _perdidos_.

No supo cuándo ni cómo pero Larg ya tenía un mayor poder, su magia se estabilizaba, pero algo tenía encerrado en su puño derecho.

Luego Larg, aprovechando la desubicación de Kishimoto, miro directamente a los ojos a Clow y el se espanto al saber lo que seguía, pero no había vuelta atrás.

- Hazlo ¡YA! – ordeno Larg, observando como el fuego que rodeaba a Clow se alejaba unos centímetros pero esos centímetros le daban libertad.

Se notaba que luchaba internamente porque no quería hacer lo que Larg le ordenaba pero no podía hacer nada en contra de esa orden. Levanto su báculo reaciamente, estaba temblando pero del esfuerzo que hacía para poder controlarse así mismo.

- ¡AHORA! – Grito Larg cerrando sus ojos y ahora ella era quien sujetaba a Kishimoto por los brazos.

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto este desubicado.

- Lo que tú en un principio querías pero yo no me voy a ir sin antes destruirte a ti… no importando si yo… yo… me sacrifico – termino diciendo mientras escuchaba los gritos de exclamación en contra por parte de sus amigos.

- Larg ¡Estás loca! – Se escuchaba que decía Xiang.

- No… ¡Larg por favor… no más muertes! – decía Hanako.

- Po-por fa-vor Larg… no me… hagas ha-cer-lo – dijo Clow con fuerza viendo el rostro aterrado de todos, en especial el de Soel.

- Lo siento… ¡YA! ¡HAZLO! – y una luz blanca purpura salió del báculo de Clow para dirigirse hacia ellos dos.

- Lo lamentaras – dijo Kishimoto lanzando un hilo rojo en contra de Xiang.

- NO.

- ¡XIANG! – se escucho el grito de Hanako y Larg.

Pero… la luz que lanzo Clow ilumino todo el perímetro de ese lugar blanquecino… de _Violet Hill…_

_Xiang…_

_XIANG…_

_NO… NO…_

- Señorita…

_Xiang… no me dejes…_

_No…_

_Shaoran…_

- ¡Señorita Kinomoto!

- _No _– exclamo la joven de cabellera castaña demasiado agitada con sus mejillas humedecidas, sintiendo varias miradas posadas en ella.

- Señorita Kinomoto, a la próxima duerma más temprano no quiero que vuelva a repetirse lo de siempre… - comento el profesor de Historia haciendo enrojecer a la joven que escuchaba las risitas de sus compañeros de clase -. Y prosiga con la lectura de la pagina 24, por favor sino es una molestia para usted – dijo el profesor alzando una ceja.

- N-no profesor… - dijo la joven tartamudeando al principio para abrir su libro buscando la pagina que le pidió.

_- Leyenda: Violet Hill…_

_Cuentan que en una pequeña colina de Inglaterra_ _hubo una terrible tragedia. _

_Seis jóvenes que eran amigos… pero sus padres no tenían una buena convivencia por la pelea del mayor poder, siempre peleando por la avaricia, sin preocuparse de los sentimientos de sus hijos. Estos jóvenes se veían a escondidas en las afueras de… para poder compartir un tiempo sin padres, obligaciones futuras, apariencias, solo existía paz y tranquilidad en esa pequeña colina, en donde el cielo era de colores violetas y celestes, la nieve reflejaba esas tonalidades pero era tan blanca como las nubes._

_Pero un día… el padre de una de ellos extrañado por la ausencia de su hija cada día que pasaba, decidió empezar a espiarla en secreto, aunque al principio no halló nada relevante así que olvido un poco su preocupación. Cada día que pasaba la muchacha de nombre…se había enamorado de uno de los jóvenes del grupo. Ellos estaban seguros de su amor pero también estaban consientes de que su situación y sabían que estar juntos era un sueño imposible por lo que se mandaban cartas en secreto. _

_Pero un día la muchacha no fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa y una de sus cartas cayó en manos de su padre. Así fue como se enteró del plan de los jóvenes y cegado por su avaricia hizo algo indescriptiblemente cruel…_

Y así, la joven castaña siguió leyendo, aunque ni siquiera estaba concentrada en su lectura sino que trataba de recordar el sueño tan extraño que había tenido hace unos segundos, un sueño que la había hecho experimentar dolor, miedo, enojo… entre muchas otras sensaciones.

Sus labios se movían y desde su garganta salía su voz pero su mente no captaba la lectura, termino de leer y entre algunos de sus compañeros se escucharon osas como: "Ayyy que Cruel", "No puedo creer que antes fuera así." Pero en su mente solo estaba el _sueño_ pero si era un sueño o… era una premonición, solo que hace mucho tiempo que no tenía ese tipo de sueños, hacia años…

Pero…

Lo único que recordaba era un rostro… y un nombre… _Xiang…_

Ese nombre le rondaba por su mente y su aspecto físico era idéntico al de…

Al de…

_El…_

_Shaoran Li…_

El chico que conoció en su niñez y el cual… el cual…

_No había visto de nuevo…_

_**If you love me **__**(Si me amas…**__**)**_

_**Won't you let me know? **__**(¿Por qué no me lo dices?...)**_

**_NOTAS DE LAS LOKAS AUTORAS:_**

_**(Y bien que tal les parecio????)**(Te kiero yo...y tu a mi...jajaja lo siento me equivoque de canal!!!)**(O.o esa cancion!!?? MI PASADO ME PRESIGUE!!)**(JAJAJA tienes algo que compartir conmigo y los lectores, Soel??)**(YO??!! *risita nerviosa* para nada!)**(jejeje yo creo q sip!)(**Pues yo creo que nop!)**(Que nos cuente!)(**NO!)**(Que nos cuente!)**(No!)**(Bueno chicos y chicas ha llegado el momento de la "largsoeldespedida"!!)**(Bueno chicos ya saben cuiden el ambiente...y el AGUA!!!)**(Y si se quedaron con preguntas como: Que pasop en Violet Hill?, Que ocurrio entre Sakura y Shaoran y por que no se han visto, o EL OSCURO SECRETO DE SOEL, no se pierdan el prox capi....y para hecerlo mas interesante haremos una votacion...***Ohhh no!* **Los que kieran sabes el misterioso secreto de mi Clon, entonces voten en un review!!!!!)**(Sabia que terminariamos con algo asip....)**(Nuevos personajes y mucho mas el proximo capitulo!_

**Advertencia:** **_Si no dejas review atente a las consecuencias....¬¬ te estamos vigilando jajajaja!!_**

**_FIN DE LA TRANSMISION EN:_**

**_5..._**

**_4..._**

**_3..._**

**_2..._**

**_1..._**

**_*Beep*_**


	2. A New Enemy

**Aclaracion:** _(Larg)_ _**(Soel)**_ **(****Ambas)**

**_(HooOOla Querido Lectores)_**_(Hola!!!, Después... de ciertas cosas... como... la tardanza de estas chicas, aunque no nos tardamos tanto o si Soel?)_ **_(Para nada!...Si fue apenas hace unos días que publicamos el primer capitulo, no Larg?)_**_(Si... lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...)__**(Oye que no fue ayer?)**__(eh...? apoco si O.O)_**_(jaja no estoy muy segura, pierdo la noción del tiempo muy rápido...jijiji)_**_(Bien queridos lectores aquí les traemos el capi prometido jajaja)_**_(Jajajaja perdón la demora pero tuve algunos problemas con la edición, como sabrán es difícil escribir entre dos autoras, mas si viven muy muy muy muy lejos una de la otra jeje...)_**

*******

Empezamos esta vez agradeciendo los comentarios de todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior:

***sakushao4ever:** **_(_****_Muchas gracias por el review realmente lindo y bno a nosotras tampoco nos gusta que Saho y Saku no se hablen jeje pero todo tiene su porq asi q no te preocupes ^^)_**

***sakura*Kaede:** _(J__ajaja gracias...*waa x cierto que bno que votas por lo de Soel jijiji* y que bno que te este gustando por que si te ha gustado el principio de seguro te gustara lo que sigue jeje xD)_

***Sasha Kinoli:** **_(jejeje pues este fic va después de la segunda peli como se explicara en este capi.. jejeje y ha este paso terminaremos la historia en el 2040 jajajaja no, no es cierto haremos lo posible por actualizar seguido n-n)_**

*******MFerchu94****:**_(gracias por el review y __no, ni te preocupes por eso que prometemos no abandonar esta historia jejeje xD ademas aun falta mucho por q esta historia acabe)_

***Yumi Kinom****oto:** (Jijijiji verdad que inquita su pasado???) **_(Larg!!!, bueno jejeje pues no estás muy lejos de la realidad...de la mora...que diga obscura realidad..°^^_****_)_** _(jajaja muchas gracias pot tu lindo comment!!)_ **(Y si esperamos continuar pronto no te desesperes vale la pena lo juramos!!)**

*******

(**_Bueno creo que ya estamos listas para presentar el fic *risita nerviosa*)_**_(Tu crees?? Yo siento que aun nos falta algo...)_ **_(A si??? No pues yo la verdad no lo creo...)_** _(Tengo esa sensación...emm mejor checo en mi agenda para estar seguras...)_ _**(NO!! *Larg voltea interrogante*...**__**No...no lo creo necesario Larg ademas debemos presentar el capi...)**_ _(Venga! No me tardo..solo..encuentro mi agenda...de...Shao..por akip...debe andar...*mientras habla saca gran cantidad de objetos de un baul....* Waaa!! Que es esto??) (Que es que?? *pregunta mientras esquiva un gato lanzado por Larg desde su baul*)(Este casset...*lo mira con atención* Es el casset de una de mis pelis favoritas de niña!!!)__**(Casset??.....)**(__Sip... es VHS)_**_(*Soel empieza a sudar....*VHS!?)_**_(Si!!!puedes creerlo ash...cof.. cof...la cinta del nombre se deshizo U.U)_ **_(Ok! basta ya! yo la rompi! yo la rompi! yo y solo yo!!.....la peli favorita de mi hermana!)_** _(QUE!!!)_ **_(yo fui y solo yo!)_**_ (De que hablas ***Soel, empieza a llorar..***)_**_(De mi obscuro pasado!)_**_ (Pero... si yo andaba hablando de la peli que me encontré O.O y tu sales con que rompiste la peli favorita de tu hermana)_

~pasa rato hasta que...~

_(Rompiste la peli de tu hermana!!!!!!!)_(**_SIIII!!....buhhh T.T)_**_(Pe-pe-pero como)__**(Waa fue hace mucho tiempo...)**_

***~*~*~FlAshBack*~*~*~**

_**(Hace mucho tiempo cuando apenas era una y pequeña inocente criaturita yo veía todos los dias mi programa favorito:Barney. Lo adoraba como ahora adoro el anime, bueno tal vez un poko menos tenia todas sus pelis **(Yo solo tenia unaU.U y un peluche)**(De verdad?)**(Sip...U.U) **(****Aww si kieres luego te presto mis peluches, Larg...Bueno si los encuentro =.=, en fin todo era perfecto todo era mio: mis pelis mis peluches mis posters mis juguetes...hasta que llego ella..."Mi hermana"**(jeje... suena como la mala de la historiaJiji)**(jajaja aunque realmenteno lo es...bno no del todo ¬.¬)**(ok sigue mientras como mis popcorn)**(jijiji ok)**(se oye un pop pop del microhondas)**(empezo la misma adiccion que yo llevaba mucho antes de que ella naciera...al principio fue divertido luego se volvió molesto y termino irritandome al borde de que ya no keria saber de Barney, me enoje tanto que agarre una de las pelis que a ella mas le gustaban y....y....Y...ohh no puedo seguir es mucha presion... **(la...guardaste en un lindo lugar seguro verdad?)** (Noup...U-U se fue escalera abajo...la vi caer escalon por escalon...)**(Tiraste a BARNEY! WIII! no es q tenga algo en contra de Barney)**(jijiji si lo tire, al final de la escalera ya estaba hecha añicos..y luego escondi mi crimen..preguntaron y la buscaron pero jamas la la culpa llega en las noches...me atormenta.. :S)(Acaso...Barney la pelicula se acercay...y...) (Waaaaaaa T.T noches de insomnio...)**(O.o waa pobesita de Soel!!! Jeje sabes... cuando alguna vez nos veamos no quisiera estar cerca de la peli porque...tengo tan buena suerte que "no" se me aparecen cosas sobrenaturales pero si es por una buena causa si *glup...glup*)**(Si bno ahora conoces mi obscuro pasado...soy una mata VHS´s U.U)**(jeje Ntp el secreto lo guardaremos todoy después, mejor dicho ahorita hagamos unos minutos de silencio...........................YA!!!con eso basta jajaja)** (segura no tienes nada en contra de Barney??)**(YO? Mmmm con el no, sino que con....em...Jeje bueno...con los cuatro coloridos duendes que repiten cosas aun que no son duendes...)** (Amm jajaja los teletubies???)**(Sip... esos que dicen "Ota vez... ota vez...Abazoo... Abazzoo"... son mi muerte y yo los quiero matar, ellos me traumaron Jeje) **(****jajaja ya somos 2...necesitamos un plan jaja para acabar con ellos..¬.¬)**(Siii!!!*haber...le llamamos a... los Power Rangers: Coloridos vs Coloridos jajajaja) ** (y las tortugas Ninjas? tienen una cinta de colores!)****(AH... también Siii y....ah...aaaa Batman y tmb a Los padrinos Magicos)**(jajajaja mmm..y a Blue!!! para que nos ayude a encontrar la pista de los Teletubies se ve que no vemos TV)**(jejeje bno en lo que planeamos nuestros destructivos planes muajaja les dejamos que lean el fic que tanto nos costo hacer...)(Disfrutenlo!!!)**_

**Snow Shadow**

**Capitulo I**

- Sakura… yo… yo… Te quiero – grito el niño de cabellera castaña hacia la pequeña de ojos verdes que se sorprendió a sobremanera, aunque eso era decir poco…

Suspiro. Quizás… quizás no debió de confesarle sus sentimientos quizás… su ida hubiera sido menos dolorosa… tal vez así el seguiría siendo alguien que había conocido en la primaria y que la había ayudado en una misión importante… solo eso.

Pero la realidad era otra… lo dijo, declaro el sentimiento mas puro y lindo que jamás había sentido, el sentimiento que nunca debía estar oculto, el amor, el querer a alguien, despertando una sensación tan llena de blancura que no debía de tener alguna mancha oscura ni a sus alrededores. El niño sonrió, era estúpido pensar que ella sintiera algo por el, el chico que la había maltratado la primera vez que la conoció, que nunca la había apreciado a la primera, pero no pudo hacer nada, a lo mejor era el destino… no lo sabia bien… pero que destino tan cruel…

En verdad… ¿se arrepentía de haber declarado sus verdaderos sentimientos?... No… porque arrepentirse de decir la verdad, de declarar lo que su corazón siente…

Suspiro de nuevo… porque esas cosas de los sentimientos eran tan complicadas, si eso era de niños no quería ni pensar en que sucederá cuando sea más grande.

- Bueno joven Shaoran, yo me encargare de los boletos – dijo su fiel sirviente Wei, sacándolo de sus divagaciones a lo cual contesto con un leve "Si".

Se habrá enfadado porque no le dije nada, ¿Qué clase de respuesta me iba a dar? Espero que no sea nada desagradable…

Eso es lo que pensaba Shaoran Li, al final sonrió débilmente, para después agacharse a tomar su maleta…

- ¡SHAORAN! – Se escucho el grito agitado de una niña de cabellera castaña, ojos verdes, mientras correteaba por el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

- ¿Cómo supiste…? – pregunta Shaoran volteando hacia la pequeña de ojos verdes que respiraba agitada.

- Bueno… yo solo… - agacho la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al igual que las de Shaoran, se escucharon los pasos de Wei que dijo:

- Disculpe joven Shaoran, aquí tiene – dijo el hombre entregándole un osito de peluche café oscuro, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco mas para solo observar el osito.

- ¿Vas a regalarme ese osito de felpa? – pregunta Sakura viendo como levantaba su mirada hacia ella.

El sonrió, y se fue acercando hacia ella hasta que sus manos tocaron el osito, Sakura lo abrazo en su pecho mientras el seguía con esa hermosa sonrisa.

- Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad? – termina diciendo observando como Shaoran se iba por las escaleras eléctricas, aun con el osito en su poder, sin apartarlo de ella, el único recuerdo de su persona especial…

****************

Sakura sostenía su báculo rosado con fuerza, ese momento iba a ser difícil, sacrificar el sentimiento mas preciado por ella y el que nunca pudo decir… Dijo su usual conjuro para convertir a la Carta Vacio en una carta Sakura.

Pero no se espero que… la luz que empezaba a rodear a la Carta Vacio se dirigiera hacia Shaoran, envolviéndolo en una esfera negra transparente…

- ¡SHAORAN! – grito Sakura preocupada.

- Que bueno que llegue a tiempo… parece que me quedaba un poco de magia, es natural que estés cansada porque usaste muchas cartas en un solo día – contesto con voz calmada y pausada.

- Pero Shaoran…

- Aunque este sentimiento se pierda no importa que cosa suceda… te prometo que aun así te seguiré… - dijo mientras la esfera se oscurecía por completo.

- ¡Shaoran, no! – grito ella con lagrimas en los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible que el sacrificara su sentimiento por ella…? ¿No aguantaría tener eso en su memoria? ¿Acaso el amor es tan injusto a veces?

Pero… lo que nunca se debe perder es… la **esperanza**...

Una luz en el bolsillo de Sakura resplandeció, solo que no era cualquier destello, sino uno rectangular… una carta… que ilumino toda la Torre del Reloj…

Se escuchaban unos sollozos por parte de ella, era tan cruel que eso sucediera… acaso… acaso esto era el destino de ellos, siempre separarse por alguna razón.

- No llores… todo estará bien… - se escucho una voz ocasionando que ella abriera sus ojos para observar de donde provenía esta.

Y era de una carta…

- Ah… es la carta… - susurro sosteniéndola con amabas manos, levantando la mirada hacia Shaoran -. Sabes Shaoran… no me importa lo que pienses ahora de mi… - empezó a decir con la mirada gacha -… tu me gustas mucho Shaoran… siempre serás la persona mas importante para mi… - termino de decir por lo cual se hizo un silencio profundo que fue roto por su sollozo y por la voz de… la persona que mas quería…

- Para mí también… Sakura – asintió con una sonrisa.

De repente, empezó a amanecer… el Sol enviaba sus rayos hacia cada lugar que antes era ocupado por la oscuridad…

- ¡Aquí voy! – dijo Sakura animadamente, retrocediendo para darse impulso.

- Espera por favor, enseguida estaré contigo – dijo el alterado por lo que ella estaba apunto de hacer.

- Lo siento… jeje… ¡Me encantas! – grito saltando ese tramo que los separaba… esa barrera invisible, ese espacio en donde solo había **vacio**…

- ¡S-H-A-O-R-A-N! – grito estruendosamente una joven de cabellera negra agarrada en media coleta, sus ojos café rojizo, su tez de color canela. Ella saltaba sobre una persona, un chico de diecisiete años que estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala de su casa, de repente frunció su ceño e hizo una mueca.

- ¡Meiling… déjame dormir! Mejor dicho ¡Quítate de encima! – dijo sentándose de forma que ella quedo a horcajadas en el.

- Shaoran… pero si son las… ¡doce de la tarde! – dijo la morocha sin quitarse de su posición, observando como el se tallaba sus lindos ojos ambarinos.

- ¿Y…? Ese no es motivo para que me despiertes – alzo una de sus cejas pobladas bien delineadas.

Los años le habían sentado bastante bien, ya no era el niño que se sonrojaba con cualquier cosa, aunque aun lo siguiera haciendo, su mirada reflejaba madurez pero su cabello lo hacia ver rebelde y tierno a la vez, su cuerpo había adquirido un poco de forma, en sus brazos descubiertos por la camisa negra que traía puesta se notaba el buen trabajo hecho por el ejercicio matutino y sus entrenamientos.

- Ash… no seas así, el día esta muy hermoso ¿no crees? – el solo la observo con los brazos cruzados para decirle:

- Meiling… ¿Cómo será un hermoso día si esta lloviendo?

- Ya sabes que a mi me gusta la lluvia porque me trae recuerdos, y además… es divertido darse un chapuzón – sonrió, era cierto, le encantaba la lluvia, pero ahora sus recuerdos de un día lluvioso solo consistían en su primo y ella pero solo como primos, no en alguna otra perspectiva.

- Pff… pero resulta que yo estoy cansado – dijo bufando.

- Pero yo no… gruñón – dijo ella ahora cruzándose de brazos, imitándolo - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – cambio de tema drásticamente haciéndolo dudar.

- Ya la estas haciendo ¿no?

- Es en serio – lo observo fijamente.

- Si primero te me quitas de encima, si – ella sonrió y se situó en la parte del sillón que no estaba ocupada.

- ¿Qué estabas soñando?

- ¿Y eso? – contesto con una pregunta.

- Je… dime… - fue lo único que dijo.

- Eso es algo privado.

- Por favor, no creo que hayas tenido algún sueño de… motivación personal, yo sabría si lo hubieras tenido y no tendría porque preguntarte – dijo pícaramente.

El solo pudo alzar una ceja y observarla como si estuviera loca.

- Ok… es que por tus facciones pensé que era un lindo sueño o… recuerdo, quien sabe – solo atino a decir eso para que no se enojara, a lo cual el solo atino a observar el suelo suspirando -. Creo que no debí preguntar – dijo flexionando sus rodillas hacia su pecho para recargar su barbilla en sus brazos y observar la lluvia que recorría la puerta de vidrio que se dirigía al patio trasero.

- ¿Crees que estoy haciendo bien? – le pregunto sin apartar la vista del suelo.

- Yo no puedo saber si estas haciendo bien o mal… es tu decisión, tu elección.

- Pero… - no continúo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Shaoran sumergido en sus pensamientos, Meiling solo observaba la ventana y de reojo a su primo, siempre tenía que existir algo que hiciera que tu vida se volviera complicada pero… ellos… ellos no la tenían nada fácil.

De repente se escucho, por la silenciosa habitación, una risotada por parte de Meiling que dejo desconcertado a Shaoran, que la observo dubitativo afirmando la locura de su prima.

- Meiling… ¿te sientes bien? No me digas que la lluvia también te afecta más tu humor – pregunto mientras alzaba una ceja y se alejaba un poco de ella.

- Ja… lo que… jaja… pasa… es que… jaja… mejor míralo por ti mismo – dijo señalando la puerta de vidrio que se opacaba por la lluvia.

Entonces, Shaoran dirigió su mirada hacia donde su prima apuntaba. Al principio no observaba nada por la lluvia pero después, fijando mejor su vista, se podía distinguir una silueta femenina que se encontraba en posición de flor de loto muy relajada.

- ¡Que rayos hace ahí…! – exclamo Shaoran poniéndose de pie.

- Jaja… y luego dices que yo soy… jaja… la loca – su prima no podía aguantar tanta risa.

- A lo mejor es porque hoy va a haber luna llena, eso afecta a las personas – asintió para si mismo -. Déjame le hablo, sino le dará un resfriado – comento preocupado acercándose a la puerta para abrirla.

Su prima seguía con su ataque de risa, con lagrimitas en los ojos y toda sonrojada, porque ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre salir con esa lluvia, mejor dicho tormenta?, sin duda esa chica estaba loca.

- ¡AH…! – se escucho un grito que hizo que dirigiera su vista a quien lo ocasiono.

****************

Espero… que puedan superar estas pruebas del destino, y que puedan controlar el mal del pasado… ¿Por qué nunca pueden vivir un tiempo de paz? Un tiempo en el que solo puedan ser adolescentes, en el que no se puedan preocupar por lo que pueda suceder. Pero yo se que ellos podrán hacerlo, todo lo que se propongan lo lograran, no por nada son y fueron magos poderosos… Solo que… esta vez… mi hijo…

- Señora Ieran… - se escucho la voz de una mujer que tocaba levemente la puerta de su habitación.

- Si… Lou, adelante – dijo la mujer de tez pálida, cabello rubio y largo agarrado en una coleta alta, ojos azules. Mientras se alejaba de la ventana que daba vista a dos jóvenes, un chico y una chica de diecisiete años, que se peleaban.

- La comida estará lista en cinco minutos, señora – dijo la joven respetuosamente haciendo una reverencia.

- Gracias, puedes avisarle a los demás, por favor.

- Si, señora – salió la joven dejando sola a Ieran Li con sus pensamientos.

Todo valdrá la pena…

Observo un libro que tenia sobre su mesita de noche, un libro violeta con signos en negro, con las iníciales "VH".

****************

- ¿Por qué siempre te metes en donde no te llaman? ¿Acaso crees que no sabía que estaba lloviendo? – dijo la chica de cabellos miel largos y ondulados ahora húmedos, sus ojos del color del cielo a media mañana.

- Pues al parecer no… no te interesa que pudiste enfermarte… si serás mensa – comento el joven con el ceño fruncido y su cabello ahora estaba humedecido.

- Perdón… ¿solo te preocupas por una lloviznita nada importante? – dijo indignada.

- ¡Lloviznita! ¡Ya estas como Meiling y que hoy es un maravilloso día! ¡Acaso todas las que habitan esta casa están locas! ¡A MI ME VOLVERAN LOCO! – grito desesperado.

- Shaoran, Vera… - dijo la señora Ieran que estaba sentada en la silla principal del gran comedor - por si no se dieron, Meiling y yo, estamos disfrutando de nuestros alimentos y creo que todos quisiéramos paz y tranquilidad – siguió con su comida, escuchando la leve risita de Meiling.

- Lo siento Madre/Señora Ieran – dijeron ambos sentándose en el gran comedor, Shaoran al lado de su madre del lado izquierdo y Vera en seguida él.

La lluvia ya había cesado, ahora el cielo era adornado por un hermoso Sol y un colorido arcoíris. Las cinco personas que habitaban el comedor estaban en completo silencio, solo se podían escuchar los cubiertos cuando de vez en cuando chocaban con el plato.

- Ah… todo estuvo de-li-cio-so – comento Vera bebiendo un poco mas de su agua natural.

- Vera, para ti todo es delicioso – dijo Shaoran observándola con burla.

- Que me estas queriendo decir… - Vera entrecerró su mirada hacia Shaoran- Ahg… si tienes que decirme algo, dímelo en mi cara y no te andes con indirectas – cerro un poco su puño, el era el único que la hacia sacar de sus casillas de todas las formas posibles.

- Chicos, cálmense – intento tranquilizarlos Ieran inútilmente.

*****

Caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, por primera vez no se le había hecho tarde para ir a la escuela, aunque era comprensible, debido a que estaba muy nerviosa no había podido cerrar un ojo en toda la noche. Por fin iba a iniciar su segundo año en preparatoria.

Era una mañana muy linda, el Sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte.

¿Sería muy difícil este nuevo grado? Se preguntaba mientras caminaba por la acera llena de hojas caídas, se aproximaba el otoño, eso significaría que pronto los arboles quedarían desnudos de nuevo, y las calles llenas de sus hojas, las cuales todos los niños pisarían, ella misma cuando era niña las pisaba, le gustaba el ruido que producían. Recordó que el año pasado, en las últimas semanas había tenido un sueño, donde veía a su antiguo "compañero" de escuela y un nombre.

-Xiang…- pronunció en un susurro.

En esas andaba cuando una persona paso a su lado demasiado rápido, haciendo que sus hombros chocaran, provocando que ella casi cayera al suelo, miró hacia la persona que casi la tiraba, era una muchacha de piel morena clara sus cabellos eran largos y ondulados y sus ojos de color café obscuro, que la miraban con despreció. Llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria. Esperaba oír una disculpa por parte de ella, pero eso no llegó a pasar. En vez de eso la muchacha sonrió burlonamente mientras se acomodaba la mochila al hombro.

-¿Qué acaso no puedes ir más rápido?- le dijo mordazmente- Algunas personas si tenemos cosas que hacer…-dijo para dar la media vuelta e irse corriendo.

En ese momento pensó que no podía haber una persona más desagradable que esa muchacha, aunque era realmente muy bonita no tenía porque creerse mucho. Esperando no toparse con esa muchacha de nuevo siguió su camino.

***

-¡Buenos Días, Sakura!- escucho una voz conocida detrás de ella, al volverse se encontró con su mejor amiga de la infancia, Tomoyo Daidoji, al volverse se encontró con la sonrisa de Tomoyo.

-B-Buenos Días, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura con voz nerviosa.

-No me digas que estás nerviosa- le dijo divertida Tomoyo- ¡pero si ya conoces a la mitad de la escuela, Sakura!

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo- dijo Sakura mirando alrededor como si estuviera en un lugar totalmente nuevo para ella.

En ese momento toco el timbre para que los muchachos se fueran a sus salones correspondientes, Sakura se despidió de Tomoyo pues este año no les había tocado juntas.

En ese momento paso un muchacho muy rápido y choco con ella.

"¿Acaso este es el día de golpear a Sakura?" pensó ella mientras se intentaba levantar.

-¡¡Oh!!-dijo el muchacho que se apresuro a levantarla-¡Lo siento mucho señorita…!-pero no prosiguió, se quedo viendo la cara de Sakura embobado, mientras esta a su vez se le quedaba viendo, era realmente guapo, tenía unos hermosos ojos celestes, su cabello era de color guinda y algunos mechones caían en su frente haciendo que este se viera muy atractivo. De pronto el muchacho enrojeció violentamente y dirigió su vista a otro lado- Lo s-siento mucho Señorita…emm…

-K-Kinomoto…Sakura Kinomoto- el muchacho la vio sorprendido.

-¡¿Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto?!- el muchacho se escandalizo momentáneamente asombrando a la castaña- He oído que eres hija de Fujitaka Kinomoto…¿¿es verdad??

Sakura asintió orgullosa.

-Sí, mi papá es Profesor de la Universidad y Líder de Arqueólogos, lo promovieron hace 3 años.

El muchacho la escucho atentamente "muy interesante…" pensó.

-¿A todo esto cómo te llamas?- le preguntó Sakura con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios haciendo que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo.

-Mi nombre es Kazou Kishimoto- dijo el muchacho apartando la mirada.

-¡Que coincidencia!-dijo Sakura divertida-Nuestros apellidos se parecen mucho…

-Ammm… si verdad…- el muchacho volteo su mirada y el azul y el verde se mezclaron de nuevo.

-Perdon si interrumpo…- se escuchó la voz de una señora, voltearon a mirarla, su cabello blanco y corto esta peinado hacia atrás con mucho gel, su piel era blanquecina y arrugada y su expresión era de una persona muy estricta.-Pero no es hora de andar socializando…es mejor que vayan a sus clases antes de que les ponga un retardo.

Los dos muchachos sonrojados hasta la puntita de las orejas, se fueron a sus salones, no sin antes acordar que se verían en el descanso.

Entro corriendo al salón interrumpiendo, a su nuevo profesor de historia, un hombre ya muy anciano, y por lo visto muy gruñón…

-Ahhh…Señorita…-miró un papel que estaba encima de su mesa- Kinomoto…me alegro que haya podido llegar a mi clase.

Se escucho una risita, en el fondo del salón, Sakura volteó su mirada y vio a la misma muchacha de la mañana riéndose y mirándola desafiante.

-Por favor tome asiento junto con la Señorita Ling -dijo el profesor volviéndose hacia su libro.

Sakura no sabía quién era Ling, entonces se quedo parada en el umbral, de la puerta.

-¿Acaso hablo griego, Señorita Kinomoto?-pregunto su profesor torciendo el gesto.

-Lo siento, profesor-dijo Sakura un poco asustada-P-Pero no sé quién es Ling.

-Soy yo…-dijo la muchacha de cabellos negros con una voz melosa.

Sakura la volteó a ver, Ling le regresaba una sonrisa desagradable, cerró los ojos y respiró mientras se dirigía hasta su nuevo asiento. Pero al sentarse casi estaba segura de haber visto una expresión de tristeza en la cara de Ling. Volteó a verla pero ella ya se había volteado a seguir prestando "atención" a la clase.

***************

Caminaban muy tranquilamente por una de las calles mas ajetreadas de Hong Kong. Ieran lo había querido así porque había sentido "una presencia extraña".

No era que ella no supiera de esas cosas, porque ella también era capaz de usar magia, sin embargo estaba muy débil aun para eso…

Miró distraídamente al cielo, mientras su mente era un torbellino de recuerdos…pero como era posible sentir algún sentimiento, ya fuera odio o afecto por alguien que nunca en su vida había visto…solo había varios nombres en su memoria, nombres que si no fuera porque los había leído en un libro no sabría que existían.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver- dijo ella en un susurro mientras su expresión se convertía en una muy sombría-…Soel…

-¿Dijiste algo?-preguntó una vocecilla detrás de ella.

Al voltearse se encontró con la cara de Meiling mientras sus ojos destellaban curiosos.

-¿Y-Yo?- dijo ella intentando parecer calmada, aunque por dentro toda ella era un mar de nervios-¿Cómo se te ocurre, Mei?… jejeje… ¡pero qué cosas dices!

-Creí que habías dicho algo-dijo inquisitivamente Meiling mientras, Vera que había empezado a retroceder, intentaba calmarse del susto que Meiling le había pegado- ¿Quién es Soel?

-¿Soel?-intento parecer sorprendida-que lindo nombre… ¿es amiga tuya Mei?

-¡Pero si tu lo acabas de decir!-Meiling no entendía nada

-¡Lo has de haber imaginado, querida!-dijo mientras sacudía su mano restándole importancia al asunto-¡Pero mira qué bonita colección de ositos de felpa ahí por aquí…!...debemos llevar alguno… ¡Vamos!

Arrastró a Meiling hacia la tienda, mientras se regañaba mentalmente por haberle mentido a una de sus mejores amigas, pero, aun no era momento de decirlo…todavía faltaba mucho tiempo…

De pronto llego Shaoran, se veía muy cansado y decepcionado.

-Creo que los poderes de mi madre están fallando cada vez mas- dijo mientras se acercaba a las chicas que estaban comprando-Ya van tres veces esta semana que nos dice que siente "algo" y nunca sucede nada…

-Habrá alguna razón, Shao…-le contesto Vera distraídamente mientras admiraba un hermoso oso de felpa-¡Mira está muy lindo!

Shaoran miró el oso, mientras millones de recuerdos invadían su mente haciendo que el chico sonriera tiernamente.

-¡Awww, no es tierno mi querido primo!- dijo Meiling mientras lo abrazaba por detrás al muchacho, haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

-¡Agh, Meiling!-se quejo este-¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!

-¡Jajaja…lo siento es que te veías tan lindo!-

Vera se río forzosamente, el hecho de que Shaoran pusiera esa mirada tan tierna no era buena señal para ella… simplemente no se daría el lujo de fallar esta vez…

-¿Qué tal si caminamos un poco?-pregunto fingiendo estar muy animada, pero en ese momento lo sintió y para que ella pudiera sentir una presencia, significaba que la fuente de ella estaba realmente cerca, Shaoran empezó a correr, mientras Meiling y ella iban detrás. Esta era su oportunidad…

Conforme caminaban cada vez había menos gente por la calle y se empezaba a sentir mucho frio…

De la nada un rayo azul salió disparado hacía Vera que no lo vio venir y lo recibió de lleno en la espalda, solo sintió como un pequeño hilillo de sangre resbalaba por su barbilla.

-¡Vera!-se escuchó el grito de Shaoran, el cual ya llevaba su espada y había puesto un escudo protector en torno a ellos mientras una y otra vez rayos azules y rojos lo golpeaban.

-¡Rayos!-dijo mientras debilitada se levantaba.

-¡Por Dios, Vera!-Meiling la ayudo a levantarse-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No ha sido gran cosa…-dijo limpiándose la barbilla, luego miró a Shaoran-Si tuviera al menos la mitad de mi magia te ayudaría, Shao…

-Déjalo así…-dijo Shaoran, al que cada vez le costaba más mantener el escudo. Cada vez se debilitaba más…

***

Sakura caminaba cabizbaja hacia su casa, había sido un día muy pesado aguantando todos los comentarios de Ling, las materias y para variar seguía sin entenderle muy bien a las matemáticas, aunque eso solo era la mitad de su malestar…

Todo el día había tenido un presentimiento muy malo, sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos malos, solo se estaba sugestionando ella sola. Sonrió al pensar en los nuevos compañeros (dejando fuera a Ling, claro) todos se habían portado muy bien con ella, e entonces recordó a Kazou. Se sonrojó al instante. El muchacho era muy lindo, además se sentía un poquito mal de no haber podido hablar muy bien con él en la salida, pero él había tenido que irse temprano por algún asunto de familia que no entendió del todo bien, pero no sin antes acordar que se verían al día siguiente.

Su humor empezaba a mejorar miró su reloj y casi se va de espaldas cuando noto que ya era la hora de la comida, le tocaba a ella prepararla, corrió lo último que le faltaba de camino a casa…

***

Los rayos azules parecían venir de todas direcciones y no tenían fin, ya para ese momento el escudo ya no existía y Meiling permanecía inconsciente debido a uno de esos rayos. Vera estaba bastante lastimada, debido a que su casi nula magia no la ayudaba mucho y no podía hacer nada para defenderse. Shaoran, que era el menos lastimado, luchaba por mantener a salvo a sus compañeras.

De pronto de la nada apareció una figura encapuchada de negro, la cual empezó a reír, su risa era tan fría que no se distinguía si era hombre o mujer.

-¿Qué pasa, Li?- dijo con una voz ronca y apagada-¿No puedes con este simple hechizo?

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- preguntó Vera con la voz seca-¿Por qué nos atacas? ¿Qué te hemos hecho nosotros?

-Organiza tus ideas, querida-siguió la misma voz-¡Ya van tres preguntas seguidas, jaja!

-No estamos para tus chistes- dijo Shaoran con voz amenazante- Responde de una buena vez…

-Aun no están listos para oír esas respuestas…-así que mientras los dejare jugar con un buen amigo mío…jejeje

Llamas empezaron a surgir en medio de la calle y de ellas salió una criatura con cabeza de reptil, cuatro patas y su cuerpo era alargado y escamoso, parecía una dragón sin alas, tenia una lengua larga, la cual salía de vez en cuando.

-Solo que hay un pequeño problema, es ciego,… ¡pero aun así no creo que tenga problemas para encontrarlos…jajaja!

El extraños ser se movió a una velocidad impresionante, y dando un coletazo saco volando a Vera que cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

Shaoran empezó a luchar con el extraño ser, seguido de la atenta mirada del extraño encapuchado. Shaoran recibió algunos arañazos por parte del ser, pero después de una larga batalla, logró atravesarlo con su espada, cosa que no le agrado mucho al encapuchado.

-¡Agh, Shaoran!-resopló furioso-Has matado a mi querido amigo...tendrás que pagar por eso…Es hora de que me demuestres lo que el dichoso Clan Li te ha enseñado.-Agito el bastón que llevaba, y lo convirtió en una larga espada que destellaba bajo la luz de sol, en la empuñadura había un gran rubí.

Empezaron una pelea en la que al momento se notaba que Shaoran estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para seguir, mientras que el encapuchado sonreía macabramente. En un momento de distracción de Shaoran, el extraño le alcanzó a hacer una cortada en el hombro. La pelea era sin duda magnifica y mortífera, las dos espadas centellaban bajo el sol, y los ojos de ambos destellaban fiereza y determinación.

Cada vez que chocaban las espadas ambos se debilitaban, la magia se podía sentir claramente en el ambiente, ambos estaban dando todo de si mismos.

Pero, el extraño era visiblemente más fuerte que Shaoran, y sonreía divertido al ver cómo, Shaoran estaba cada vez más pálido y sus ataques eran cada vez más débiles.

Shaoran por su parte estaba más exhausto de lo que se notaba a simple vista, y al estar tan cansado sus movimientos eran cada vez más torpes, lo que el extraño aprovecho para quitarle la espada de la mano y hundir su espada en un costado de su contrincante que cayó de rodillas con los ojos muy abiertos...

-¡¡SHAORAN!!-gritaron dos muchachas al unisonó, una era Vera que acaba de reaccionar y la otra era, nada más y nada menos que Sakura Kinomoto.

**1.............**

2..............

**2 1/2.......**

15 para las 3...

**10 para las 3..........**

**y...........................**

5 para las 3........

**.......................**

**3........................**

**ACCION!!!! XD**

_**(Woola Queridos lectores estamos de regresop! Jejeje n.n)(hola!!! esperamos que hayan disfrutado de la lectura!!)(Sipo jeje y quisiéramos saber que tal les pareció vdd Larg?)(Siiii!! Noooooo!! Mugre juego!!! Aww °_° Perdon eso no iba a akip!!!)(jaja °^^ ajajaja Larg...nos estamos despidiendo...recuerdas??)(**O.O en serio?? Perdon jeje esq ando jugando a los bolos n.n y me imaginos que son los teletubies... pero debería imaginarme que es....)**(ajaja hablando de los teletubies crees que sepan que fuimos nosotras??)**(nosotras que??? las que los secuestramos para borrarlos de la faz de la tierra??...no, no creo...)**(Pues no se ven muy cómodos en esa bolsa...deberiamos hacer algo con ellos...)**(Jejejejeje ahh si...como Er...eh si en vdd andábamos hablando de des-despedidas..*Dice Larg muy nerviosa...*)**(*me parece que me oculta algo...mmm sospechoso* jeje sipo! De despedidas! Jeje bn bn entonces ya saben queridos lectores! Cualquier crítica (de preferencia constructiva) es bn recibida n-n)**(Jajaja ahh SIII les agradecemos su opinion)**(Siiiii!!! (mira atrás nerviosa, a la bolsa en donde algo adentro de su interior de retuerce) Larg verdaderamente tenemos que deshacernos de ellos...tengo una idea muajaja!!)**(que idea Soel?)**(hoy.. en el muelle..al atardecer..)(*Larg toma nota en su libreta de Shaoran* aja...aja...que mas?)(Piedras y unas cuerdas...nadie volverá a saber de ellos!! Muajajaja!!)**(Jojojojojojojojojo ejem...bno se nos hace tarde para nuestra misión agente SH ~no recuerdo los numeritos!! U-U~)**(nos veremos Ohhh o debemos poner un adelanto!!!)**_

_(siiii jojojo amm que te parece este que elegi en mi rato libre:)_

***Adelanto***

_~*Era una habitación realmente obscura.._

_una chimenea era lo único que_

_Alumbraba aquel lugar_

_iluminando poco la habitación_

_se notaba un poco del color..._

_el color guinda del_

_sillón_

_y_

_mostrando_

_a un muchacho_

_de tez pálida y ojos celestes_

_su expresión era de una persona_

_preocupada_

_dejando atrás esa sonrisa burlona q_

_siempre solia tener_

_su preocupación_

_iba mas allá de un presentimiento_

_o de una señal_

_era algo mas..._

_de repente_

_en medio del silencio.._

_se escucho_

_el débil timbre del teléfono_

_se sobresalto_

_y adivinando quien era_

_el responsable de esa llamada_

_se levanto pesadamente de su_

_sillón_

_para dirigirse hacia un esquina_

_en donde se encontraba el_

_teléfono, con pasos firmes y lentos_

_porque sabía que el teléfono no dejaría de sonar hasta que el lo descolgara_

_descolgó el teléfono con cierto recelo_

_no estaba seguro de_

_querer hacerlo_

_ni siquiera_

_de tener la suficiente fuerza para_

_escuchar lo que la otra persona tuviera_

_que decirle_

_una noticia_

_no tan agradable_

**-Sabía que llamarías..**

_**- Que novedad que sepas lo que**_

_**ocurrirá**_

_**pero jamás das tiempo a los demas de reaccionar...**_

**-Es porque me gusta hacer estas cosas**

**solo....pero al parecer alguien se me**

**adelanto no es ¿¿verdad??**

_**- Tú qué crees...**_

_**acaso tus planes se...**_

_**-Sí,**_

_**realmente creí que esto no pasaría de**_

_**nuevo**_

_**pero ya vez...**_

_**algunas cosas en el pasado**_

_**perjudican nuestro futuro**_

_**- Me estas queriendo decir algo**_

_**porque sabes que no me gustan**_

_**mucho tus juegos**_

_**-jeje-la sonrisa burlona regresaba a su**_

_**rostro...-y que tienes en mente??**_

_**Aun estas débil como para tomar**_

_**decisiones importantes, querida**_

_**- Tal vez**_

_**sabes cuánto odio que lo repitas**_

_**y no me digas querida**_

_**-¿¿Y porque no "QUERIDA"??- repitió en**_

_**forma burlona**_

_**- Mira...**_

_**con que me vuelvas a decir así**_

_**tomo el primer avión o... lo que sea**_

_**mas rápido**_

_**y te corto la cabeza**_

_**eso me trae malos recuerdos**_

_**-jeje de acuerdo...tienes planes en**_

_**mente??**_

_**- Pues...**_

_**(Waaa!!! Pues la vdd creo que ha quedado bastante interesante!! No lo crees Larg??)** (Ya lo creo Soel!!, bien queridos lectores...ya saben...)**(si no dejan review iremos personalmente a encargarnos de que lo dejen por las buenas...)**(O por las malas!) ***Dos risas malévolas se escuchan con eco macabro***** (Nos estamos leyendo..!!!)**_

**_FIN DE LA TRANSMISION EN:_**

**_5_**

**_4_**

**_3_**

**_2_**

**_1_**

**_*Beep*_**


End file.
